


The Pretender

by GiGiS89, Shirashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Episode: s09e04 Slumber Party, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/pseuds/GiGiS89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirashi/pseuds/Shirashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se serait-il passé si Sam et Dan avaient déclenché quelque chose d'autre dans la salle des ordinateurs ? (So9eo4)<br/>TRADUCTION<br/>Quelques minuscules spoilers. Pas de bêta, toutes les fautes sont de moi. Ni l'auteur ni moi ne possédons les personnages de Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretender

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871337) by [GiGiS89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/pseuds/GiGiS89). 



> En trainant sur le profil deviantart de KamiDiox (que j’adoooore au passage) j’ai trouvé ce dessin : http://kamidiox.deviantart.com/art/Paid-Commission-The-Pretender-519075832
> 
> Il m’a donné très envie de lire la fiction, qui était super et que du coup j’ai eu envie de traduire. Et j’ai eu l’autorisation de l’auteur donc voici son histoire.
> 
> Auteur : gatorgurl94  
> Traductrice : Moi  
> Spoilers : saison 9  
> Disclaimers : Tout l'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à gatorgurl95. Et moi je ne suis que la traductrice ! Je ne prétend pas faire une traduction parfaite, bien au contraire, mais elle me semble assez convenable :p
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, voici le lien : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1871337?view_adult=true
> 
> Je regarde la série en VO, donc je ne connais pas trop les expressions utilisées en VF (par exemple Charlie qui arrive en disant « hello bitches »et pas « salut les poulets », ou le fameux « bitch and jerk » qui se transforme en « tête de gland et banane » (OUIIIIIIIIN POURQUOI ?). J’essaye au maximum de mettre celles de la VF mais si je fais des erreurs, je vous demander de m’excuser d’avance ^^

C’est son moment préféré de la journée. Les quelques secondes entre le sommeil et la conscience, ces quelques secondes où il est libre de qui et de où il est. Ce moment où la vie peut être tout ce qu’il veut, tout et rien à la fois, et que les promesses existent bel et bien.  Il essaye de s’attarder dans ce doux coton, émergeant aussi lentement que possible, mais il ne ressent pas de soulagement ce matin-là.  
Si l’on comparait son corps à un temple, alors Sam pourrait parfaitement dire qu’il en connait chaque coin et chaque recoin. Il en connait toutes les douleurs, il en ressent chaque muscle. Son poids, ses limites. Rien ne permet mieux de réaliser ce que c’est que de porter sa propre peau que de savoir ce qu’on ressent quand on perd le contrôle de son propre corps.

Mais bien vite, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pas de douleur, aucune, il est trop léger, tout semble trop petit. Et il y a…quelque chose… quelque chose qui ressemble à… une présence ? NON ! Il se redresse, une plainte s’étranglant vaguement dans sa gorge. Il se crispe, ses genoux son noueux et une boule de terreur se loge dans son estomac.  La présence décline tout en semblant se rapprocher encore et encore de lui, jusqu'à ce qu’elle ne devienne plus qu’un bourdonnement à la base de son crâne.  
 Avant qu’il n’ait plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’il se passe, Dean ouvre la porte à la volée, l’enfonçant presque. Fâché mais surtout… petit. Il grogne : « C’est quoi. Ce. BORDEL ?! »

~~~

Sam avait ri. Il avait ri et tiré Dean vers le sol, le félicitant d’avoir gagné son combat contre le panneau situé à l’arrière de l’ordinateur. Il avait ri alors que la brume se dissipait autour d’eux, et que Dean marmonnait une plaisanterie sur le fait que le bunker essayait de les tuer.   
Mais maintenant, ils ne riaient plus. Du tout.

\- Ne fais pas ça, mec. On peut faire face à ça.  
\- Ca va faire une semaine, Dean. Et on est pas plus près de trouver une solution qu’on ne l’était la semaine dernière. Nous sommes bientôt à court de nourriture ! On a même pas de vêtements…  
\- Alors euh… Le Sheriff Mills ?  
\- Elle a un boulot. Elle ne peut pas prétendre être malade indéfiniment.  
\- Charlie a un boulot.  
\- Qu’elle peut faire n’importe où.

Dean fait courir sa main dans ses cheveux presque blonds et une expression, légère mais vulnérable, traverse son visage.   
Tout ce à quoi peut penser Sam est «  _Je me souviens de toi_  ». 

« OK. » C’est tout ce que dit Dean avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.  
Sam, lui, s’agenouille sur une chaise, et écrit un e-mail à l’adresse ’’vous avez intérêt à être en train de mourir’’ de Charlie.

Sam pense avoir six ans, peut-être sept. Il n’est pas certain. Personne n’a parfaitement conscience de son corps quand il est petit. Il essaye de se souvenir de ce à quoi il ressemblait alors, ce que ça faisait d’être un Sam de six ans, et immédiatement il veut sauter en dehors du train de ses pensées, voire le faire dérailler. C’est trop douloureux. Il y a trop de souvenirs déplaisants : trop de peur, trop de colère et d’insécurité. Il se souvient avoir détesté à quel point il était petit, de la façon dont, trop souvent, il se sentait impuissant. Il se souvient de Dean, toujours présent et semblant plus imposant que la vie, son frère, son seul véritable ami.

Les souvenirs inondent son esprit : les nuits inconfortables dans des motels miteux, des histoires chuchotées sur fond de tonnerre, du confort et de la chaleur, des «  _je t’aime_  » parfois murmurés. Il se souvient de quand son frère était son monde. Que ce monde n’existe plus désormais. La douleur claque en lui, comme une puissante force physique, et il se met à pleurer.

C’est la chose la plus difficile, et de loin. Pas l’handicapant manque de force, ou sa taille minuscule, ou même l’absence de vêtements adaptés. Non, c’est cette inaptitude à contrôler ses émotions. Son esprit est celui d’un homme adulte, qui a grandi et qui a vécu. Mais ce n’est pas le cas de son corps. La biologie est la biologie, c’est comme ça. Son corps n’est pas fait pour supporter le bagage psychologique qu’il a apporté avec lui dans ce corps d’enfant. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir trahi d’une certaine manière.  
Il ajuste la bande de caoutchouc qui maintient son boxer/pantalon en place et part à la recherche de son frère.

Ils ont passé la majeure partie de la semaine à rechercher frénétiquement n’importe quoi qui soit en mesure d’inverser le sort lancé par ce qui a été piégé dans le pot que Dean a renversé quand il a percuté le rayonnage.   
Heureusement, ledit pot avait été étiqueté : « Renascentia »  
_Renaissance_  
Malheureusement, il n’y a aucune instruction, information ou indication des effets secondaires à long terme. Si ce n’est qu’ils ont tout deux rajeuni d’un peu plus d’une vingtaine d’années.  
Ils ont fouillé dans autant de dossiers qu’ils avaient pu trouver, comparé le résidu de liquide au fond du pot avec ce tout qu’ils ont pu sur Internet et consulté tous les livres de sorts qu’ils ont dénichés.  
 Maintenant, ils ont parfaitement conscience d’avoir totalement échoué à tirer quoique que ce soit nombre incroyable de ressources que bunker offrait, et ils ne sont pas plus avancés, pas plus proches de déterminer combien de temps tout ça va encore durer, ou s’il est même possible d’inverser la situation.

Le cri de Dean sort Sam de ses pensées et il se met à courir.

\- Va te faire foutre ! hurle Dean, frappant le sac de poids avec toute sa force mais sans grand effet.

Depuis l’encadrement de la porte de la salle d’entrainement, Sam regarde son frère crier, pleurer, et frapper le sac. « J’en ai mare ! J’en ai _putain_ de marre ! »  
Dean frappe encore le sac, mais sans grande conviction, la colère est un peu retombée.

\- C’est pas juste, il se murmure à lui même. Vraiment pas juste.

Dean se laisse tomber par terre. Il ramène ses genoux près de son torse, posant dessus son visage abîmé. Il sanglote, il suffoque, il ne trouve pas l’air.  
Dean pleure, Sam pleure aussi.

\- Dean ?

Il déteste le ton trop aigu et tremblant de sa voix. Il déteste le frisson de peur qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Va t’en Sam.

Dean étouffe entre deux sanglots. Sam se souvient de ce sentiment que la panique de voir Dean effrayé, ou blessé, ou encore malheureux lui inspirait toujours. Il se souvient que Dean a toujours été fort pour lui, mais jamais assez pour demander quoique e soit pour lui-même. Il se souvient de la façon dont ça piquait quand Dean rejetait ses tentatives de réconfort.  
Ils sont peut être piégés dans ces corps, mais ils ne sont plus ces enfants. Il se glisse dans la pièce.

\- Vraiment Sam. Va t’en.

Sam est petit, assez pour pour aller se lover dans le dos de Dean et l’éteindre maladroitement. A sa grande surprise, Dean n’essaye pas de le repousser. Il est encore plus surpris quand il remonte et pose sa main sur la sienne.  
 Le corps de Dean tremble, Sam l’attire encore plus près de lui. Un part de lui est hésitante à l’idée d’être si proche de son frère, mais elle est facilement éclipsée par la part de lui à qui cela manquait. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ça lui manque.

~~~

\- Alors, les poulets. Où est le feu?

Charlie rit à moitié et les taquine en passant le pas de la porte. Il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser que les personnes qu’elle s’attendait à voir ne sont pas là, et une autre pour se tourner vers les enfants et les regarder.

\- Mais… Mais vous êtes qui vous ?  
   
.  
.  
.

Elle secoue sa tête, et presse ses mains sur la table.

\- Laissez moi comprendre… Vous avez renversé un bocal plein de…. je ne sais quoi… et maintenant vous êtes devenu des petits enfants, mais vous êtes toujours vous… dans vos têtes.

Sam et Dean approuvent en coeur. Sam se dit que Charlie prend la nouvelle étonnamment bien. Il y réfléchit un instant et réalise que, peut être, ce n’est si surprenant que ça après tout.  
Elle soupire longuement.

\- Ca craint un max.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois ?

Après une longue pause, elle regarde les frères tour à tour, une petit sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne le dit pas. Fais-toi une faveur, ne le dit pas où je vais te tuer, menace Dean

Mais Sam voit bien qu’il ne fait que jouer. Il arbore son air de « Sammy, tu ferais mieux de t’enfuir, j’arrive t’attraper » en regardant Charlie.

\- C’est juste que vous deux… vous deux êtes teeeeellement mignons !

Elle rit alors que Dean se précipite à travers la table, sans véritable menace. Puis elle crie, se levant de sa chaise quand il se met à lui courir après. Il l’attrape et la tire vers le bas.   
Il a quoi… dix ? Onze ans ? Il est déjà presque aussi grand qu’elle. Elle se tortille pour essayer de se libérer, mais Dean arrive à compenser facilement.

\- Prends ça!

Elle pousse un petit cri bizarre, et son rire résonne dans le bunker.  
  
\- Rappelle-le, Sam !

Elle rit, fort, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Sam se demande ce qu’il y a chez Charlie qui laisse Dean se sentir libre de se relaxer et de se lâcher comme ça, retirer sa carapace, son armure et… ben, jouer. Il se demande aussi pourquoi c’est quelque chose que Dean ne peut plus faire avec lui.

\- Allez Sam. Aide moi !

Dean le regarde, un sourire fermement ancré sur son visage. Un grand, heureux, joyeux sourire que Sam n’avait pas vu depuis qu’il avait vraiment cet âge. Un instant il retourne en arrière. Il retourne au temps ou Dean était SON frère et, comme un jouet favoris, n’était pas partagé.   
Son esprit d’adulte lui dit d’arrêter d’être ridicule. Son corps de six ans veut dire à Charlie de laisser son frère tranquille.   
Il descend de sa chaise avec précipitation et prudence , marchant jusqu’à eux en essayant difficilement de ne pas avoir l’air d’un sale morveux irritable alors qu’il leur rappelle qu’ils n’ont toujours pas de nourriture ou de vêtement.

~~~

\- Ne le laisse pas t’attraper en train de faire ça.

Charlie sursaute, en retrait, de là où elle observait Dean.

\- Je ne…Euh… Je ne faisais rien.

Sam se sent presque mal de la prendre au dépourvu. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si Dean garde ses sentiments comme une arme secrète. Celui-ci se met à genoux sur la chaise, regardant un livre, puis un autre et griffonne quelque chose dans ce que Sam suppose être son journal.

\- Allez, il dit à Charlie. Aide moi à monter ça dans ma chambre.

Charlie tend la main vers le sac plein de bouquins que Sam a lentement et durement traîné. Il lui remet avec joie.    
Elle s’assoit sur son lit et le regarde ranger les livres. 

\- Alors c’est ça ta chambre ?  
\- Ouais.

Mon Dieu ce qu’il déteste cette voix !

\- Hmm. Ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que je m’imaginais.

Il pousse le dernier livre en place et se tourne vers elle. Elle lui sourit et lui tend la main. Il ne réfléchit pas et l’attrape juste.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Il est confus, et imagine que ça se voit parce que Charlie glousse.

\- Ugh, c’est tellement bizarre de voir tes expressions sur le visage d’un petit garçon, comme ça…

Sans prévenir, elle se laisse glisser du lit, le rapproche d’elle et l’étreint.

\- Charlie…

Il se tortille, un peu bouleversé par son étreinte, par sa tendresse.  
Même si ce n’est absolument pas la même chose, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à Jess et à son corps, s’accrochant à lui comme s’il n’y avait jamais assez de lui à serrer dans ses bras. 

\- Je pourrais devenir dingue.

Elle le serre un peu plus contre elle, se balançant légèrement. Sam se demande si elle se rend compte qu’elle fait ça.

\- Tellement petit, elle murmure.

Sa vulnérabilité est sous entendue mais pas formulée à voix haute.

 - Parfois je me sens comme ça. Comme si j’étais en train de devenir fou, il marmonne dans ses cheveux, entourant son cou de ses bras. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas tout recommencer.  
\- On va trouver une solution, promet-elle 

~~~~

 _Qui es-tu ?_  
**Je suis un ami**  
_Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?_  
**Je t’aide**  
_J’ai pas besoin d’aide_  
**Je fais ça volontairement, Sam. Je l’ai promis à ton frère.**

Sam se redresse soudainement dans son lit, les draps pleins de sueur. La peur, totale, une peur irrationnelle lui compresse la poitrine. Il saute presque du lit, trébuchant, tombant sur ses genoux. Avant qu’il ne puisse se redresser, il hurle le nom de son frère.  
Charlie regarde depuis l’embrasure de la porte alors que Dean la dépasse à l’étage. Sam lui dit pour l’homme dans sa tête. Dean lui assure que c’est juste un rêve, mais il y a quelque chose, un voile soucieux dans ses yeux qui fait se questionner Sam. Dean était déjà un maitre du mensonge, pour détourner l'attention et du déni à cet âge la première fois. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait le faire se sentir si préoccupé, mal à l’aise ?  
Dean aide Sam à remonter dans le lit.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Chaque instinct physique de son corps crie que oui, alors que son cerveau proteste et fait reculer cette pensée.  
_T’es putain de trop vieux pour ça !  
_ C’est trop. Sam veut se déchirer dans son propre cerveau. Il veut être une chose ou une autre, il ne peut pas concilier ces contradictions entre ce que la biologie, et donc son corps, veut, et les désirs de son esprit.

Heureusement, Dean choisit pour lui. Il grimpe dans le lit à ses côtés.

\- Les gars vous voulez que je vous borde ? taquine Charlie en entrant dans la pièce, brisant la tension que Sam n’avait même pas remarquée.

Dean donne à Sam un coup de coude espiègle, lui offrant un de ses clins d’oeil «  _Regarde ça, Sammy, ça va être marrant_  ».  

\- Ouep, on veut bien. Viens nous border.

Charlie sourit nerveusement, avançant vers eux, hésitante et mal à l’aise. Elle ne sait pas trop comment faire ça. Elle plaisantait juste.   
Elle tire les couvertures sur eux un peu trop rapidement.

\- T’es un pauvre type, tu le sais ça ? demande-t-elle à Dean.

Elle l’embrasse le front, et en fait de même avec Sam avant de sortir de la pièce précipitamment.

  
Quelque chose dans l’expression amusée et choquée de Dean fait tout oublier à Sam de l’étranger de son rêve. Il minaude vers son frère et sourit.

\- Du gland.

Dean rit, laissant Sam grimper sur lui mais lui donne rapidement un petit coup.

\- Banane.

~~~

Dean demande à Sam de l’aider avec l’Impala. Sam accepte avec impatience d’aider : quelques unes des meilleures conversations qu’il n’ont jamais eues ont eu lieu alors que Dean était sous le capot de cette voiture  
Dean trouve un marche pied pour lui et un grand tabouret pour que Sam s’asseye. Sam pourrait grimper lui même mais laisse Dean le hisser dessus.  
 Il sait qu’il n’y a pas de problème particulier avec la voiture, mais il sais aussi aussi que ça a tendance à être la chose qui se rapproche le plus d’une thérapie que Dean n’a jamais eu.  
 Sam regarde son frère voleter d’un endroit à l’autre et boire une gorgée de son soda comme si c’était une bière.  Il lui parle d’un référence obscure qu’il a trouvée, mais Sam n’écoute pas vraiment. Il est perdu entre la familiarité et le surréalisme de la situation.  
Il réalise soudain qu’il n’a jamais fait ça la première fois. Avant, leur père était sous le capot et Dean était celui qui était perché à côté de lui. Sam, lui, jouait souvent ou lisait ou encore coloriait sur le siège arrière. A part. 

Alors que Dean vérifie les tuyaux, Sam lui dit qu’il pense qu’ils sont en train de régresser. Qu’il croit que la biologie érodera doucement ce qui leur permet de garder leur esprit d’adulte. Il ne sait pas pour Dean, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur pour lui de contrôler ses émotions. Plus difficile de bouger aisément. Il est tout en bras et en jambes ces derniers jours. Aussi maladroit qu’il avait l’habitude de l’être.  
 Et cette idée le terrifie.

  
Il en ont déjà parlé avant, mais il demande quand même. Que feront-ils s’ils restent bloqués dans ces corps ? Parce que, certes, on peut faire beaucoup de choses en ligne, mais… Mais au bout d’un moment, les tâches banales qui rendent la vie quotidienne possible vont les contraindre à sortir du bunker, dans le « vrai monde ». C’est quelque chose qu’ils ne pourront pas faire sans aide.  
Il y a quelques années, il auraient pu aller chez Bobby. Chez qui vont il aller maintenant ? Comment vont-ils survivre ? Ils ne peuvent même pas aller à l’épicerie. Comment sont-ils supposer se battre contre le Paradis et l’Enfer ?  
Dean fronce les sourcils et lui dit qu’il espère qu’il a tort. Que Charlie pourrait rester s’ils lui demandent. Que peut être cela veut dire qu’ils sont exempté du devoir d’anges/démons pendant un moment. Que peut-être, c’est une bénédiction déguisée.  
 Sam regarde son frère avec scepticisme, cachant son désaccord, pour le moment du moins.  
   
\- Est-ce que tu fait des cauchemars ? demande-t-il alors que Dean l’aide à descendre du tabouret.

Dean hésite, regarde Sam et le pose par terre.

\- Est ce que **tu** fais des cauchemars ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que j’en fais, répond Sam avec un accès de colère agité

La lutte intérieure de Dean est évidente. Après un instant de réflexion, il admet qu’il fait des cauchemars à propos du temps qu’il a passé en enfer, puis au purgatoire. Sam ne veut veut pas trop penser à ce que ça représente son frère.

Dean prend sa main et ils commencent à marcher vers le bunker.

\- Parfois, c’est comme si je n’étais pas dans la pièce pour toi…

Sam sait à quel point ça aurait été dur pour le Dean adulte d’admettre ça. Il n’en parleront probablement plus.

  
~~~

  
\- J’en peux plus ! se plaint Charlie, avec une inquiétude feinte.

Elle se précipite mélodramatiqueemnt dans la chambre de Sam.

\- Allez. On SORS !

Elle tire Sam hors du lit, le tourne et le hisse sur ses hanches.  
Sam est mortifié. Doucement mais surement, elle est en train d’oublier qu’il n’est pas vraiment un petit enfant.   
L’amertume et la colère s’emparent de lui, le prenant aux tripes. Sa vie entière est reniée par ce petit emballage mignon. Il ne laissera pas ça se faire ! Il a battu le Diable, _putain_ ! Il ne va pas se laisser chouchouter et porter comme un bébé, malgré ce que pourrait laisser croire la moue sur son visage rougi.

\- Fais moi descendre Charlie.

Sa voix est haute et pleine de colère, comme du venin et Charlie s’arrête.

\- Laisse moi m’en aller.

Elle le pose par terre et le lâche.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutie-t-elle, virant brutalement au rouge.

Ses yeux sont sauvages, brillants de larmes prêtes à couler.

C’est impossible. C’est pas juste. Il se sent comme un connard. Il devrait s’excuser mais il ne peut pas, alors à la place il prend sa main.  
C'est une proposition de paix bien faible, mais c’est tout ce qu'il a à offrir. Ca va faire un mois, et une semaine qu’il est désespéré. Ils ne savent toujours rien, même après s’être renseignés partout dans le monde de la chasse.

\- C’est bon, dit elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne. J’ai compris. Allons juste chercher Dean.

Elle se dirige vers le bout du couloir et ce n’est que quand elle tourne au coin que Sam l’entend étouffer un sanglot.  
.   
.   
.

Sam sait que Dean est réveillé. Sa respiration stable et sa feinte du sommeille ne fonctionnaient déjà plus quand Sam avait réellement six ans.

\- Est-ce que Charlie t’as dit quelque chose ? demande-t-il tout en fixant le mur.

Il sent que Dean assis à côté de lui mais ne le regarde pas

\- Ouais, répond Dean, tellement fatigué et las qu’il sonne presque comme il devrait le faire.

 _Presque_.

 - Tu l’a blessée. Essaye d’être plus sympa demain.

Sam s’assoit et se tourne vers son frère. Il inspire profondément, essayant de toute ses forces de contrôler le paquet d’émotions qui menace de l’écraser.

\- Comme tu fais ça ? Tu n’as pas peur ? Je suis terrifié… Dean, je ne veux pas tout recommencer. On est si près… Si près… Et je veux juste en finir. Et on ne peut pas tant qu’on est comme ça. Ce n’est pas une bénédiction, Dean. C’est une malédiction..

Dean enroule son bras autour des épaules de son frère et le tire fermement à ses côtés. Sam laisse aller sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Je comprends Sam. Vraiment. Je suis aussi prêt et impatient que toi de retourner dans mon propre corps. Mais rien de tout cela n’est la faute de Charlie. Tu ne peut pas la blâmer pour déraper de temps en temps. Franchement, on est vraiment adorables !  
\- Comment tu fais ? Comment tu arrives à gérer ça ? Demande à nouveau Sam, repoussant la légère tentative de Dean de plaisanter et de détendre l’atmosphère.

Dean le presse doucement contre lui et chuchote « Je fais semblant ».

Sam n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il veut dire exactement, ou ce que c’est supposé impliquer, mais il se demande immédiatement si Dean va disparaitre aussitôt que le sort sera brisé. Il veut désespérément lui demander s’il fait semblant là, maintenant, mais il ne le fais pas. Une part de lui ne veut pas savoir. Il se dit que ça n’a pas d’importance.

~~~

Pour fêter ça, il sortent boire un coup. Ca semble approprié.   
Pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie, ils choisissent un bar qui ressemble plus à un restaurant. Moins de route à faire.

Quatre tournées plus tard, Dean et Charlie commencent à commenter sans s’arrêter toutes les femmes du bar.

\- Celle-là est fait pour toi, Sammy.

Dean lui offre un sourire malicieux et un petit clin d’oeil.  
Charlie approuve, mais commence finalement à secouer la tête.

\- Non, non ! C’est trop bizarre.

Elle vide un autre shot. Dean lui prend le verre à shot des mains.

\- Whoa. Doucement, _Coach_.  
\- Vais bien.

Elle insiste mais il est évident qu’elle est au bord des larmes.  
Dean passe un bras autour d’elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Vous allez… enfin _ils_ vont me manquer.

Elle secoue encore la tête de frustration. Pas besoin de cacher ses larmes.

\- Vous, eux, peut importe !  
\- Allez, on sors.

Dean fini rapidement les restes de shot et il sortent rapidement.  
.   
.  
 .  
Sam et Dean mettent Charlie au lit et décident de sortir la bouteille de whisky d’urgence, qu’ils gardent cachée dans le donjon. Ils s’asseyent à la table des cartes, les pieds posés sur des chaises.  
 Il restent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Sam ne pose la question qui est restée à trotter dans son esprit les quatre derniers jours.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais faire semblant ? Tu faisais semblant tout, tout ce temps ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment ! Sammy !

\- C’était vrai ?! Toi et moi. Parce que ces trois dernières années…  
\- Sérieusement Sam ! Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Sam… J’peux pas.

La voix de Dean se brise, et Sam se souvient de ce regard. Il peut compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de fois qu’il a vu. Il sait ce que ça veut dire; il connait le chemin que prendrait Dean s’il le laissait faire. Il ne veux pas, jamais revoir ce regarde là.

Il laisse couler. S’il arrive à obtenir l’accord de Dean, il sait que ça viendra avec un prix trop élevé.  
Il met de côté sa frustration. Décide de suivre le conseil de son frère. Réalise que c’est peut-être ce qu’il a fait tout ce temps.  
 Il recharge son verre.

- Ca va devenir vraiment calme sans Charlie ici, dit Sam.

Dean approuve, déglutissant difficilement avant d’ajouter : « Ouais, c’était plutôt sympa d’avoir une grand soeur ».


End file.
